


A Living Nightmare

by AnimalCops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Shrieking Shack, how do I tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalCops/pseuds/AnimalCops
Summary: “Remus.”The seventeen year old startled suddenly, his body going rigid as he sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon to rise into the sky. That wasn’t the voice of Sirius. That wasn’t the voice of James or Peter either. He knew that voice. That gravely, throaty, rasp of a voice haunted his nightmares since he was a child. But that couldn’t be true. There was no way-





	A Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my lovely Becc <3 An angel and a beautiful person that loves the evil of Fenrir. And I love her even more for that.

“Remus.”

The seventeen year old startled suddenly, his body going rigid as he sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon to rise into the sky. He was suddenly thankful that he was still fully clothed before the moon. That wasn’t the voice of Sirius. That wasn’t the voice of James or Peter either. He knew that voice. That gravely, throaty, rasp of a voice haunted his nightmares since he was a child. But that couldn’t be true. There was no way-

“Oh, Remus.” 

Remus leapt off the creaky old four poster bed. He scanned the room, slowly moving toward the door. He shuffled to the doorway, not risking making noise with his footsteps. 

“Remus, Remus, Remus,” The deep voice tutted, as though reprimanding a child. The source of that voice stepped out from the hallway, heavy boots stamping against the old wooden floorboards. 

“Fenrir.” Remus gasped, breathless. All the air in his body left him in an instant. He took a quick, clumsy step back, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

A smirk curled the elder man’s lips, revealing those elongated canines. He took another step into the room and closed the door behind him. “Quite the _pleasure_ finding you here, Pup.” 

“Ge- Get out of here.” Remus’ voice was shaky and got quieter with each spoken word. 

“And whyever would I do that?” 

That _voice_. Remus fought back a shudder and failed. His body trembled and he backed up into the far wall of the room. He moved well away from the moonlight streaming through the boarded up window. Remus fought himself not to look away as the source of the voice moved forward. Tried his best to push down the panic bubbling up inside him. 

Fenrir stepped into the broken light and it seemed to highlight him only to make him more terrifying. His skin was dirty and smeared - stained? - a deep but faded red color in select places. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His bad eye was to the light, the scar looking ragged and harsh. He wore tattered clothes and heavy boots. 

He spread his arms as if motioning to the room. “And you’re all alone!” Fenrir barked a laugh, arms falling back to his side. “So unfortunate for you.”

“Soon, my-”

“Oh, your friends are a little…” he waved a hand in the air before him, trying to think of the correct word. “ _indisposed_ , at the moment.” The wolf shrugged his shoulders. “They may be here eventually, but sometimes that is a little too late, my pet.”

Remus’ ears seemed to stop listening at “Indisposed..?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Pup.” Fenrir cooed, moving closer. 

He moved nearly silently, so quiet that Remus seemed not to have noticed until the man was right in front of him. The younger werewolf pushed himself hard into the wall, turning his head away, closing his eyes. 

“Your little friends will be kept busy when I have a right little talk with you.” He chuckled. Turning suddenly on his heel, Fenrir walked back to the center of the room. He glanced over his shoulder at Remus, who has opened his eyes to watch him. “Just a nice little talk, Pup.”

"I don't want to talk to you." Remus whispered.

Fenrir moved to the boarded up window and Remus watched. The elder werewolf ran his fingers lightly over the old boards, peering out over the forest. He looked up, eyes scanning the sky for the location of the moon. 

"You know," Fenrir said, a cruel smile parting his lips, "I really don't think you have a choice, Pup."

"I-" 

"See, you can't leave. The moon's soon to rise to peak, and unless you're interested in my _staying_ here while we change…" He ripped a board off the window, letting more light into the room. The board fell to the ground with a thud, crooked nails sticking upright out of the wood. 

Remus inhaled sharply and grit his teeth, keeping silent.

"I'm just here to check up on you, Little One." The elder werewolf purred. His voice was lighter than it had been a moment ago and it threw Remus off a little. "To see how you are. How is your schooling going?" 

"Why-”

“First werewolf to get into this school.” Fenrir cut him off. “Must be… _difficult_.”

Remus glanced away from him his voice soft, “It’s fine.”

“Don’t you ever wonder? What exactly are they saying about you, what exactly do they think, who do they blame your injuries on?” Fenrir smirked. He ripped another board from the window and dropped it to the floor.

"No…" Remus said, eyes following the dust that rose from the floor. 

"No?" Fenrir chuckled. "Do you ever ponder what would happen if your little secret got out?"

"Of- Of course, but-"

"But of course that would never happen, would it, Pup? Your little friends will protect you from harm." He put a filthy hand to his chest and cooed, "Oh how _noble_. How _romantic_." 

"They would! They'd protect me." Remus bared his teeth and snarled suddenly. He felt anger overcome him before he paused. Blinked. Shook his head rapidly. This wasn't him. This anger before the moon, he always kept deep down. 

"They can't protect you from everything. They can't protect you from **me**." He ripped a third board from the window, throwing it to the ground to punctuate his sentence. "No one can protect you from me, Little One." 

Remus sucked in a breath, watching more moonlight stream into the room. His eyes scanned the square of light that Fenrir stood in, watched as it caused the nightmare of a man to glow. He wasn't standing in the direct moonlight as Fenrir was, but it was making him feel odd. This was more than he usually dealt with before the moon hit its peak and caused him to change. His body felt as though there was a hum running through his bones. His head was spinning and he felt aggravated. 

"I'm not afraid of you." Remus snarled, taking a step closer to the other man suddenly. And inwardly, he was shocked. Shocked at his daring and his voice; almost positive that it wasn't him at all that did any of this. 

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched, lips quirked, fangs glistened. 

"No. You don't frighten me. You can't do anything to me."

"What makes you so sure of that, Pup? You _know_ what I'm capable of. I know you've seen me in that wizard newspaper of yours. I know my name has been whispered in the halls of that school. I know that your peers _fear me_."

"You can't do anything to me." He said again, taking another step closer to Fenrir, his soul being tugged toward the moonlight. "I know you can't because you're afraid. You're afraid of what they'll do to you."

Fenrir was silent for a long moment before laughing. "Oh, _Remus_. You've just got me all figured out haven't you?" He thrilled in the shudder that went through the seventeen year old as his name was spoken. 

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know- I know what you're doing." 

"Do you?" He ripped the last board from the window and let out another laugh as it fell to the floor. He stood amongst the old boards, nails a danger to any exposed flesh. "I want to see you graduate, Remus. I want to see you go upon the world as the first werewolf to go to this school. And I want to see you **fail**." 

Remus sucked in a sharp breath at the tone in his nightmare's voice. 

Both of their heads whipped to the side, eyes scanning the doorway as they heard a crash from the floor below.

"Alas." Fenrir said, looking back at the younger man, "It seems that my time here is up." With his fist, he knocked out the remaining jagged glass in the window. The tinkle of falling glass against the building sent a chill through Remus. Fenrir set his hands on the window sill and smirked at the Hogwarts student. "I'll be seeing you, _Remus_. Trust me, I'm never far." He crawled out the window and vanished from sight. 

Remus heard the light thud from out the window, on the grass, as Fenrir landed gracefully. Animal-like. 

Remus startled when Sirius suddenly appeared in the doorway to the master bedroom. "Moony! What happened?!"

He was disheveled; hair sticking to his face with sweat, panting hard from his run, and what seemed like specks of red blood on his skin and clothes. James and Peter appeared behind him in a moment, both of them in a similar state of disarray. 

Remus swallowed hard. "It was him. It was Greyback."


End file.
